halofandomcom-20200222-history
Unggoy Major
Major Grunt is an Unggoy rank of the Covenant Loyalists and Covenant Separatists. Halo: Combat EvolvedHalo 2Halo 3. Background Role Unggoy Majors are higher in rank than Minors and are slightly more powerful than their lesser counterparts in terms of strength, leadership, and morale. They often lead Minors in battle, and sometimes entire Lances (a type of battle formation) when no higher caste species are present. However, even these higher-ranked Unggoy hold no power over any other forces in Covenant society accept maybe lower ranking Jackals. But this is somewhat unlikely, considering the two races hate each other. Appearances Major Grunts always appear leading a squad of Minor Grunts under the leadership of any Elite, be it even an Elite Minor, the lowest ranking Elite. They usually appear whenever Minor Grunts do. They are found in almost all the levels in the Halo trilogy where you can find Covenant. In Halo 3, not much changes for Grunt Majors, as they are still lead by the lowest ranks of the highest Covenant society, which at this time are Brutes. They are usually lead from Brute Minors to a Brute Captain Ultra. They appear fight alongside, Drones, Jackals and even Hunters occasionally. Description They are seen in combat as decorated in lucid red-colored armor (similar to their Elite counterparts), contrary to the orange armor of Minor Grunts and are more courageous as well, often staying to fight under conditions, that would make their lesser brethren flee. If all their commanders, Sangheili or Jiralhanae, are killed, they will sometimes stand, resist, and fight. However, they still aren't very courageous and can often be observed fleeing along with Minor Grunts, but more unlikely to go kamikaze than the Minors. They usually fight alongside a combined team of other Unggoy and Kig-yar, and have command over lower ranked Kig-Yar and Unggoy. Grunt Majors are the first enemy to wield the hand-held Fuel Rod Gun in the Halo series. They attacked the player with these deadly weapons after the player had destroyed the first Pulse Generator in the Halo: Combat Evolved level, Two Betrayals. and they are also know to wear human equipment on occasion see: Halo:the Flood (consistent with his veteran status the Grunt came around the corner wearing a Marine's Web Pistol Belt Pancho Villa style) Deployment During combat, Majors are usually the first one to jump out of the Dropship. They are known to combine their forces in battle often. The Majors will also pair up and fight together with numerous subordinate Unggoy and even Kig-yar or Yanme'e soldiers. Combat Major Grunts are only slightly stronger than their lesser cousins, and easily taken down with a headshot. In Halo: Combat Evolved, Major Grunts could be taken out with a single headshot or a couple of body shots. In Halo 3, they are stronger, and may require two headshots on Legendary and other high difficulties. They are strongest in Halo 2. Sometimes Minor Grunts will still fight, even if the Brute or Elite leading them is dead, if a Major Grunt is around, though this is uncommon. The Major Grunts will sometimes be seen leading a small pack of Minor Grunts by themselves but this is rare. Images Image:GruntMajor01.jpg|A Unggoy Major on High Charity. Note the black skin and eyes, less reflective armor, and a helmet. Image:Grunt Major 2.jpg|An alert Major stands ready near Voi, Kenya with a standard Unggoy weapon, a plasma pistol. Image:Grunts Pack.jpg|A group of grunts including three Grunt Majors, a Grunt Heavy, a Grunt Minor, and a Grunt Ultra. Image:4 Grunts.jpg|A group of Minors are lead by a Major. Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Grunts Category:Ranks